Air current deflector shields have been used for many years on motor vehicles, such as cars and trucks, so as to deflect air upwardly over the windshield of the vehicle. Such a deflection of air helps to keep the windshield clean, by carrying insects, rain and snow over the windshield. The deflector shields also deflect rocks and the like over the windshield so as to prevent cracks and chips in the wind-shield. These deflector shields are normally mounted to the hood of the vehicle using screws or bolts. Such fastening means is, for all practical purposes, permanent, in that once the shields are mounted on the hood, it is not normally removed. Such permanent mounting of the shield on the hood of the vehicle of the vehicle makes it difficult to wash and wax the hood adjacent the shield. Also, with a permanently attached shield, it is not safe to go through automated car washes which use rotating brushes without breaking or cracking the shield.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved air current deflector shield which can be quickly and easily mounted and dismounted from the hood of a vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air current deflector shield that has a quick release fastening system for mounting the shield on the hood of a vehicle.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air current deflector shield which is securely, yet releasably, mounted on the hood of a vehicle.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air current deflector shield which can be repeatedly mounted and dismounted from a vehicle hood.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an air current deflector shield and mounting apparatus for the shield which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.